Phantom S'mores
by Katie-Phan
Summary: Camping's supposed to be calm and relaxing, but throw the Fenton family into the mix, and it's anything but. An old, but young ghost throws his hat into the ring to get revenge on our favorite halfa. Danny and his friends will have to decide whether keeping their secrets is worth the trade of their lives? Cover image by MistahJay1 on Deviantart!
1. Wake Up Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

A/N Yay! The story made it out sooner than I thought! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter One: Wake Up Call**

* * *

"Wake up kids!" was the battle cry heard throughout the Fenton household. Sadly, three out of four people were awake. The fourth person was the youngest out of them all, and the strangest. Considering who the Fentons were, that was saying something.

Jasmine Fenton, AKA Jazz, was the oldest sibling. She was one of the smartest kids ever to grace the halls of the town's high school, Casper High. She was already planning her future job as a phsyciatrist.

Knowing that she was the best choice to wake up her brother, Danny, who had a bad habit of letting his reflexes take over and attacks first, and asks questions later. She knows, as do his friends, that he doesn't mean to do it, but after a couple years of fighting ghosts as his alter ego, Danny Phantom, and having his enemies know his true identity, you tend to pick up a few defensive manuvers, and use them still half asleep.

Thinking about last time that she got on the bad side of Danny before he fully woke up, Jazz Fenton entered the room of the halfa that was still decorated in NASA colors. Looking up to the ceiling above Danny's bed, you could still see the glow of the glow-in-the-dark stars and planets in the early morning shadows. Jazz knew that it would be better to poke him awake than yelling at him. Thinking quickly, because her parents could show up at any second and insist of waking him up, and in turn, find out startling facts about their son, Jazz grabbed the longest thing she could find that Danny wouldn't be mad about saying goodbye to.

Using the trophy Danny got from the Spelling Bee in third grade, Jazz slowly and carefully, started trying to poke Danny in the head.

Emphases in 'trying'. Before the trophy even touched his face, Danny's hand grabbed the trophy, crushing it with inhuman strength and speed. At the same time, he opened up his eyes, which litteraly glowed a vivid, toxic green.

Slowly releasing the trophy, Danny took in his surroundings and realized that it was a trophy, not an undead, ghostly hand trying to strangle him. And that his only sister was standing out of his reach, holding the now crushed trophy.

Still drowsy, and trying to blink the green in his eyes away, Danny looked at Jazz and said, "Thanks for being the one to wake me up. Especially considering what happens when someone does."

As Danny slowly got up, and Jazz moved towards the door to head downstairs, she replied with a simple, "No problem little brother."

Danny slowly grabbed his usual baggy clothes from his dresser, while he thought about all the disasterous things that could happen with the town hero of Amity Park being gone for a week. His biggest worry was what would be the consiquences if there was a major ghost attack and he couldn't defend Amity, and the people would start believing that he purposfully let them attack.

* * *

As Danny was hopping in the shower, Jazz walked down the stairs and right before she entered the kitchen, she took in the wonderful sight before her.

Instead of wearing her usual teal blue hazmat suit, Madeline Fenton was wearing normal people clothes! She always insisted that she just had to wear the unattractive hazmat suit when in the ghost hunting bussiness. Her husband, Jack Fenton wore a simular looking hazmat suit, but his was an orange that seemed to glow. Of course, Jack wasn't in the house, as he was driving to pick up two of Danny's friends, Samantha (Sam) Manson, and Tucker Foley.

It was obvious that Maddie was trying to make pancakes, but even Dash Baxter would be able to tell she was doing it wrong. Having enough of watching her mom struggle, Jazz walked into the kitchen.

Without looking up, Maddie asked, "Is your brother up yet? He wouldn't like it if we didn't wake him up in time before Sam and Tucker got here."

Moving over to her mother to prevent her from mixing too much sugar into the pancakes, Jazz replied, "Yep! Aaand, he's even in the shower already!"

Accepting defeat, Maddie walked away from cooking the pancakes, and instead started grabbing the plates to set up the table. "You'll have to tell me how you manage to get Danny out of bed in the mornings. Two years ago, you had to drag him out of bed, but ever since you started waking him up, he gets up."

Smiling over at her mom, while checking the pan was hot, she replied with a gleefull, "A magician never reveals their secrets!"

"And they can't help showing off, too." Came a voice from the shadows outside of the kitchen. In came a Danny with slightly damp hair and a twinkle in his icy blue eyes.

"Takes one to know one!" Jazz said in a singsong voice.

"Good morning, Danny!"

"Morning, Mom."

Walking over to the table, Danny started another conversation," Soo when are Sam and Tuck gonna get here?"

Looking at her watch, Maddie replied, "They should be here-"

A bang echoed through the house, followed by the familiar clomping of a certain someone's combat boots.

"... And we're almost done with a net that should hold any ghost, no matter how powerfull," came the cheery voice of Jack Fenton.

Looking at the doorway to the kitchen, you could see two bored teenagers rushing into the house, trying to get away from the man, who like his wife, wasn't wearing his jumpsuit.

The teens' faces lit up when they noticed Danny was up and about. They both said, "Danny!" at the same time, and rushed into the kitchen to hug him.

Laughing, Danny hugged them back and said, "Hey guys!"

Everything was quiet, even Jack stopped talking. Not liking the silence that much, Maddie got up to help Jazz carry over all of the food. Feeling accomplished that she managed to make bacon without it coming alive, she gave most of it to Tucker, who still hadn't noticed, as he was watching his two best friends continue hugging.

Right as she was done, Tucker noticed the smells, "Uh,guys? Time to eat!"

The two friends jumped away from eachother and both blushed. Danny rubbed the back of his neck, embaressed, while Sam gave the death glare to Tucker.

Laughing, Maddie, Jack, and Jazz sat down and started eating.

* * *

As soon as they were all done eating, they scrambled into the Ghost Assault Vehicle. A whispered conversation started as they drove away from Amity Park, but sure enough, trouble just had to start before they could escape.

"We saw on the news that Danny Phantom was fighting Skulker this morning."

"Yeah," said Sam. "Did he get hurt?"

"Well... That depends on who your talking about. Skulker got pretty hurt, but Phantom barely got a scratch!" Danny relaxed, propping his feet up.

"That's my little brother!" said Jazz, lightly punching Danny in the shoulder.

Wincing, Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "Heh, heh... I kinda, maybe got a... scratch from one of Skulker's new weapons when he, uh... tried to get my pelt..."

"Danny!" They yelled.

* * *

Realizing that the kids were yelling at Danny about something, Maddie tried her best to eavesdrop on them.

"... You need to tell us everytime a..." Jack drove around a car turning, almost flipping the GAV on it's side. Maddie yelped a little, drowning the whispered voice of Sam. "Last night was bad enough, but when Skulker shows up, at least call us,..."

Jack chose at that moment to slurp lowdly on his drink from the helmet contraption he always wore on long road trips somewhere.

"...was easy to manage,..." Danny got quieter. Maddie had to strain to hear his next words, "At least we won't have to worry about any of them for the week."

"...lock the... portal?" Maddie couldn't tell who spoke without turning around, and then they would know that she was listening in. The most she could tell was it was a female. She doubted it was Jazz, because the voice sounded a little deeper, but not deep enough to be the boys'. So obviously it was Sam.

"Yes, I did, and Jazz checked. So no ghosts to worry about, which equals no secrets getting exposed, and, most importantly, we get to spend time with eachother as regular, seventeen year old kids!"

"Yeah right! Knowing our luck, things will somehow get out of hand because you said that, Tuck." Maddie could obviously tell that was her son talking this time.

"If things somehow go wrong at any time on this trip, I will make sure everyone starts calling you 'Bad Luck Tuck' again!" Sam said angrily, her voice steadily getting louder, so it wasn't that hard to hear. There was a heated argument starting between Sam and Tucker, so Maddie decided it was time to stop eavesdropping on them.

She got sucked into her own thoughts, thinking about the conversation she overheard. Nothing made sense! Why would Danny, her baby boy, need to call his friends when Skulker showed up? And what did he mean when he said Skulker was 'easy to manage'? He made it sound as if...

As if he helped Phantom take down Skulker...

But that's impossible! She would of heard him leave the house! So how did Danny sneak out of the house to go help a ghost take down another ghost? She thought that her and Jack managed to teach her kids that ghosts were evil blobs of ectoplasm! That all they ever wanted was to destroy the normal, living humans that didn't die like them.

And what did he mean when they could be normal seventeen year olds? And no secrets would be revealed while on the trip? All that eavesdropping did was just raise more questions than answer her other ones. She knew her baby boy was doing something that kept giving his bruises, and made him sleep in class, but she would of never guessed he helped Phantom. Maybe it was only a one time thing? Maddie could only hope...

* * *

"You guys better stop fighting!" Jazz turned around in her seat to stare at the three of them. Looking at Danny when they stopped arguing to pay her attention, she pointed out her window where clouds of billowing, black smoke rose into the air from Amity. "Danny, I think a ghost managed to avoid capture."

Standing up and heading into the bathroom, they could hear Danny muttor to himself. "Really, Jazz? Ya think?"

* * *

 _To Be Continued!_

* * *

A/N

I am so sorry to those of you who may have read Phantom S'mores before I took it down! It wasn't going too good, so I took it down and rewrote it!

Please reveiw and tell me if I should continue with this story! Thanks!

 **Edit: The next chapter WILL be posted tomorrow anyways!**


	2. Mess Ups

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

A/N

IT'S HERE!

Thanks for the reviews guys! It's already been out for a day, and you guys are liking it! I hope this chapter takes you a bit to read, and that you enjoy it! The next chapter will come out Monday at the latest.

Sit back and enjoy chapter two of this story, which is two hundred words longer than the other!

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Mess Ups**

* * *

The three teens left managed to get the Fenton parents to not look at Amity that was still slowly shrinking, so they wouldn't notice a familiar white haired ghost flying back to Amity with a 'stolen' thermos.

Tucker managed to put on music, by putting a Dumpty Humpty disc in. He managed to keep them all distracted by his horrible singing that didn't improve at all even after a couple years since Ember came and almost 'rocked the world' into submission.

* * *

After Danny walked into the bathroom in the back of the GAV, he murmured his signature battle cry, "I'm going ghost!" He dove towards the floor of the GAV, turning intangible to slip out easily. Almost hitting the rocky asphault, Danny quickly turned invisible and flew out from under it. He wove through the cars and headed straight for Amity.

Entering the city limits at two hundred and eleven miles an hour, Danny turned intangible and flew through the buildings in his way to his destination.

Danny almost laughed when he reached it. Floating above a box store that was on fire, was none other than the Box Ghost himself.

Advancing towards the watching crowd was an army of animated boxes, equipped with bubble wrap armour. "You _dare_ burn this place to the ground?! You will face my cubical wrath!" Mutturing to himself, he added,"With the occasional roll of bubble wrap," And louder he bellowed, "BUT NO MATTER! YOU WILL STILL SUFFER UNDER THE WRATH OF THE BOX GHOST! THE SCARIEST GHOST EVER UNDEAD!" He pointed at the crowd, and the box monsters approached. Sending off ectoblasts from their badly cut out cardboard swords.

After watching an ectoblast almost hit someone in the crowd, Danny couldn't stand by and watch anymore. He wanted the element of surprise to make sure the Box Ghost didn't get away, _but then again_ , he thought, _this is a chance that I don't want to miss._

Danny turned invisible so he wouldn't be seen, while he made a copy of himself that stayed visible. The real Danny flew invisibly in front of the Box Ghost, while his copy came into view of the street.

"Oh no! What ever shall we do? The Box Ghost is unstoppable!" The Danny copy swooned for dramatic effect. Everyone could hear the obvious sarcasm in his voice, so they cheered.

The Box Ghost, who had too much ego, thought that the Danny copy was really afraid. And that the crowd cheered _him_ on! He thought he finally managed to do it! He thought he finally claimed Amity Park for himself!

Sticking out his chest, he looked at the box monsters and called them back, not wishing to do his followers harm. With a faint _pop_ they disappeared "Thank you humans of Amity Park for your devotion to me! I will do you no harm, but I can not say that for the rest of the world, for I, Box Ghost, will not stop here in this washed down town. I will conquere the entire world!"

The crowd looked confused, but the Danny copy flew over to the Box Ghost, who winced, but looked at Danny as he knelt before him, begging. "Please, Lord almighty, Box Ghost forgive me! I ment to do no harm, for I never knew how powerful you were! Let me make it up to you!"

Figuring it was the right time, Danny flew behind the Box Ghost. Becoming visible, he whispered in his ear, "By putting you back into my thermos and into the Ghost Zone!"

Box Ghost's eyes widened when he saw the Danny clone disappear. His eyes popped even wider when he heard the real Danny whisper in his ear. Whipping around, he gazed into the opening of the Fenton Thermos.

Danny added ghost energy to his vocal cords. Not enough to make a Wail, but enough to add a more echoy quality to his voice, " _Beware_!" He said menacingly.

Before the Box Ghost could do anything, he was sucked into the Fenton Thermos with a flash of blue light instead of being trapped in the beam because of his close proximity to it.

Chuckling to himself, he turned to the burning building, and concentrated on a new ability he discovered. He reached deep down into his core and made that too familar frozen feeling build. He made it build so much that it had no where to go but out. It flooded into his open palm, and he fired it. When it connected with the building, it blazed blue, then when the blue glow went away, it was frozen in ice.

Noticing that he put too much energy into that, he sucked some of it away back into his palm, and fired it into the sky. It exploded a safe distance in the air, and after a few seconds, snow flakes fell from the sky.

* * *

As Danny flew away, he could hear the cheering of the crowd of even more people that gathered. He went invisible shortly later, so he wouldn't be seen by a certain ghost huntress who wanted revenge on him, who was surely about to appear on the scene. He flew inside Fenton Works, diving straight through the floor as if it wasn't even there, and approached the Ghost Portal.

He unlocked the Ghost Portal after taking off his glove and pressing his glowing, slightly translucent finger on a metal disc on one of the lab tables built into the wall.

"Fenton authorization confirmed," came a robotic, female voice. After clicking a few buttons, another reply came, "Ghost portal unlocked. Ghost portal open."

Danny flew into the Ghost Zone and released the Box Ghost.

Quickly recovering himself, the Box Ghost looked at Danny. "I am the Box Ghost, and you will pay dearly for tricking me into submission and getting sucked into your tiny, little, cylindrical devi-!" Danny didn't give him a chance to finish. Rolling his eyes, he shot an ectoblast at him and watched as the no gravity made the Box Ghost fly very far away from him. Without waiting to see where he ended up, Danny flew back into the lab, clicked more buttons, amd flew off before the robotic voice could finish what it was saying.

"Fenton authorization confirmed. Ghost portal closed-"

After about thirty minutes of flying and trying to find his friends and family, Danny showed back up into the bathroom, thouroughly exhausted. With a flash of white light, Danny Phantom transformed back into Danny Fenton.

"I wonder if he managed to take down the ghost that set that fire." Jazz looked worryingly in the direction of Amity Park.

* * *

"Whoever did it was probably really prowerful..."

"I doubt it, Tuck because Danny would of sensed him or her when he patrolled constently for a whole day. He checked everywhere!"

"I agree with Sam. Danny would of sensed the ghost if they were powerfull. I bet you it was the Box Ghost."

"Or the Lunch Lady!"

"Ew, Tuck! The only reason you want it to be her is because she controls all things meat and likes you particularly!"

"What can I say, Sam! I have a love for meat, and she shares that love, no matter how crazy she is!" He glared daggers at the ultra-recyclo vegetarian.

"At least I eat something that wasn't apart of a living animal!"

"At least mine is a lot yummier!"

"Yummier isn't even a word!" Sam huffed and started her next assault on the meat-loving boy.

Rolling her eyes, Jazz focused on her own thoughts. She was worried about her brother. She knew he could handle himself, but he was already gone for over thirty minutes. Ten minutes after he left, Maddie questioned if Danny was okay. She remembered that her mom was overly protective. Especially over Danny. So she made a lie and said that Danny didn't feel all too good yesterday because he ate a lot, which wasn't techniquly a lie. Danny did eat a lot for dinner, but that was because he didn't eat anything at all for the day. He was patrolling again for ghosts, because Skulker was still unaccounted for. The real lie was that Danny didn't feel sick at all after eating. He felt sick before he ate.

Thinking back to how he looked, with all that hunger and desperation in his eyes, Jazz shivered. Danny thought that he would have to stay behind and find Skulker. He still thought that as he was about to go to sleep, but she snuck into his room to talk to him about it...

* * *

 ** _Flashback: Night Before the Camping Trip_**

 _Jazz knew that Danny wanted to stay behind and try to find Skulker, but she also knew she had to stop him from doing that. She snuck into his room right before he fell asleep. She pushed the door slightly open, and she saw Danny immediatly wake up. She could see glowing green eyes look directly at her, but then they dimmed, until all that remained was Danny's normal, icy blue eyes._

 _"Hey Jazz..." Was all he said before he layed back down on his pillows, trying to relax his muscles and get rid of his pumping adrenaline._

 _Jazz walked fully into the room, stumbling, and sat down at the edge of his bed. Danny opened his eyes and looked questioningly at her. Sighing, Jazz tried to reason with Danny."Look, I_ know _you want to stay here because a couple of ghosts are unaccounted for, but they could just be in the Ghost Zone."_

 _The shafts of moonlight throwed Danny's fave into relief, but also into,more shadows. The look in Danny's eyes turned to understanding. "I've been thinking about that option myself,_ but _I'm still worried." Jazz looked at him, a little baffled now._

 _Noticing the look in his sister's eyes, Danny quickly said,"_ And _I was about to go and tell you that I wasn't really go to stay here while the rest of you go camping_ without _me!"_

 _Jazz was looking at him in astonishment. She couldn't believe it didn't take any convincing for him to agree to still come. There was an awkward silence that followed. Danny rubbed the back of his neck, which was a telltale sign he was nervous of his sister's reaction._

 _Realizing that he was waiting for her to respond, Jazz did the only thing she could. She hugged her little brother till she fell asleep._

* * *

Jazz couldn't remember what happened after she fell asleep, but she was a good guesser. The next thing she knew, she woke up in her room, snuggling Bearbert.

She didn't know how long she was stuck in her own thoughts, but she changed her gaze to under the bathroom door, willing her brother to walk out unscathed. New images popped into her head. Seeing a bloody Danny walk out the door, only to collapse at her feet... Seeing Danny walk out, still in his ghost form... Seeing Danny come out missing an arm... More and more images popped into her mind the more she dwelled on them.

She thought she imagined seeing a brief flash of white light, but she soon found out she hadn't. Out of the bathroom walked out none other than her brother, completly unscathed, whistling to himself.

Jazz wanted to shout out, but she knew it would raise questions in her mother and father's eyes, so she did the next best thing. She channeled all of that emotion into her gaze.

Danny looked at her at that moment and saw that she was worried that he wouldn't come back. He calmly walked back over to his seat, beside his sister, and relaxed for the rest of the drive. His sister and friends wanted to start a conversation with him, but he looked at them and channeled his message silently to them. They were good at reading him, and he didn't have a ghost power where he was able to talk to them through his mind, so they got the message almost instantly. It seemed to say, _later, we can talk later._

They all knodded their heads, and let their half ghost friend/brother go to sleep.

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

A/N

I know in the summary it says every week I was going to upload, but I'm as anxious to find out what happens as you are, because _I'm_ the one that has to think about what should happen here in this part, and what suttle hints I should add. A week is _the latest I will upload another chapter!_ You guys probably know already why I didn't finish some of the dialog. It's not because I don't know what to put. On the contrary, I know _exactly_ where to leave you guys wanting more, but I don't want to be that type of writer to always leave you on cliff hangers.

I'm trying to add in action in every chapter, and answer most of your questions, so it doesn't get boring. But I do have a question for you...

 **Do you think you know which ghost will attack Danny?**

Reviews are appreciated! See ya next time!


	3. A Scream Of Pain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

A/N

The second chapter for today is out! I won't put out two chapters out _every_ day, but I was anxious for you guys to review! The next chapter will come out tomorrow!

And now, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter Three: A Scream of Pain and Love**

* * *

Back at the Fenton Ghost Portal, right after Danny flew away, the robotic female voice finished her sentence.

 _"Fenton authorization confirmed. Ghost Portal closed. Ghost Portal still unlocked. Comencing defense systems. Defense systems active."_

And with that, there was a whirring of machines as ghost weapons popped out, trained on the spot that was the Ghost Portal.

* * *

It was a few hours until there was any action within the vacinity of the Ghost Zone surrounding the Fenton Portal.

"Ah, ha, ha, ah! I, Technus, will never be part of your childish games, Youngblood, for I am greater and more hip than that!" Technus pointed behind him where a flying young cowboy ghost rode his skeletal horse straight at him, attempting to tag him.

"Oh, come on, Techy! It's tag! Skulker's probably still rebuilding his armour, and Ember's in a mood! You're the only one left that likes to play tag!" He stopped his horse right before he crashed into Technus. Dust floated in the air, seeming to come from no where. "And you just _had_ to run all the way across the Zone to Phantom's portal!"

Technus looked around, amazed that he was indeed near the Ghost Bratt's portal. "Well Youngblood, what do you say we take this childish game into his territory? I, Technus, am on a good footing the the hip Danny Phantom!"

Youngblood rolled his eyes at the tech ghost. "Yeah, _right_! He's still mad at me for wrecking havoc and making him look crazy!" He pointed at the portal without looking at it, so he didn't notice that the portal was open. "I doubt he would even have the portal opened! He knows better than that!"

"But I, Technus, the great master of technology, have managed to open the portal with his mind!" He then continued to point at the portal, which Youngblood was surprised to see that it was, indeed open.

He looked away from the so proclaimed 'master of technology', and rolled his eyes. He doubted Technus opened it. Phantom may have just forgotten about it. Or his idiot parents left it open. He floated in front of the swirling green vortex. "Well, 'master of technology', you go first!"

"Why should _I_ go first? I, Technus, have much more to live for."

Youngblood turned around with lightning speed. "You should go first because you are the master of technology!" _And you can set of all of the traps_ , Youngblood finished in his head.

Gulping, Technus faced the portal behind Youngblood. He floated forwards past him, and closed the distance to one foot from him entering it. Mumbling, Technus walked forward into the human world. "You _so_ owe me for this Youngblood!"

Youngblood stuck out his tounge at the retreating form of Technus, and turned invisible. He flew through the portal right after him, and still riding his skeletal horse, who throughout that entire conversation kept quiet, decided to say,"Are you sure about this, sir?"

Youngblood quickly whispered an answer, "No, of course I'm not sure! After all I'm just a kid!" And with that, he finished flying into the human world. He registered instintly that Technus was screaming, and dodging ectoblasts sent from weapons in the ceiling that tracked ecto signatures.

Glad that he thought of turning invisible, Youngblood quickly flew out of the lab and into the kitchen. He quickly became visible and searched the house. It wasn't like Danny's sister or parents would see him. Or maybe not. The girl..., Jazz, right? _She_ managed to see him when he went after Phantom. He would of succeeded, too if she wasn't a big baby.

Youngblood smiled at that thought.

After searching the house and finding no one in it, Youngblood was satisfied that he could wreck havoc on Amity if he avoided the Red Huntress. Not caring about Technus, Youngblood flew out into the sky and laughed.

* * *

After a day of driving, they finally reached the campsite. Maddie decided to wake up Danny, since he was still asleep. She got out from her door, and went to open up the back, but before she could get there, she heard Danny scream.

Racing to the door now, Maddie opened it to find Danny awake and turning red fast. He soon looked like an over-ripe tomato. He was rubbing the back of his neck.

"Guys! That wasn't funny! You can stop laughing now!"

Tucker was the only one that stopped laughing long enough to reply to him. "Dude, it was priceless! You were scared out of your mind and you jumped up in the air!"

"Well, I wouldn't've if you would have just calmly woken me up!"

Sam instantly sobbered up. "Danny, there is no 'calmy waking you up.'"

Jazz and Tucker stopped laughing to see Danny's reaction. Before he could say a word, though, Maddie interupted. "Why is there 'no calmly waking you up'?"

The trio were at a loss for what to say, so Jazz quickly tried to distract her mom. "Well, let's forget about that now and get the tents up!" They all scrambled past Maddie, who had to move to the side. They grabbed their individual tents on the way out and started trying to put them up.

They started struggling almost instantly, so Maddie had an idea to keep them busy so her and Jack could ghost-proof the campsite.

"Okay kids. You guys can stop trying to put up your tents and make a little competition for yourselves!"

Instantly, every single one of them looked at her. Knowing that she had to hurry before they lost intrest, Maddie continued. "You guys can split up and try to gather the most firewood. Boys versus girls, if you will!" Maddie bit her lip, nervous that her plan wouldn't work.

Danny looked like he was excited, while the others looked skeptical for why they should split up. Thankfully Jack came to the rescue.

"Yeah kids! You can go gather firewood as teams, and whoever has the most will get more marshmallows for s'mores tonight!" Jack came up behind Maddie and gripped her shoulder, as if to say, _trust me._

Her hand imediatley went up to grip her husbands hand and gave it a squeeze to say thanks.

Dusting off her hands, Sam stood up. "Sounds good to me!" Everyone looked at her. Danny, Tucker, and Jazz couldn't believe she agreed, but Maddie and Jack were happy that she did. _Hopefully the other kids will agree now that Sam wants to_ , Jack thought. "Don't look at me like that! It's a good idea! Especially the boys versus girls part!"

"I agree with Sam! Nothing like friendly competion and additional s'mores!" Danny stood up and started dragging Tucker with him. "We'll go this way," He pointed in the direction the GAV was facing, "and you guys go that way!" He pointed in the opposite direction. "Agreed?"

" _That's my boy!_ " Jack muttured so only Maddie could hear. She smiled, proud her baby boy would make their plans work.

Jazz stood up as well. "Agreed!"

* * *

After walking for a bit, and gathering as much wood as they could carry, Jazz and Sam started heading back. Their strategy was to be fast and carry small armfulls back to camp, then head back to get more. On their third time going back into the woods, they started a conversation.

"Soooo, Sam. What are your feelings on Danny?"

Sam looked away, pretending to inspect a piece of wood, so her blush could go unnoticed. "I don't know what you mean."

Jazz grabbed Sam by the shoulders and made her look her in the eyes. She said with all the seriousness she could muster, "You know what I mean! Do you like Danny or not?"

Blushing even more, Sam bit her lip. "I like him as a friend-"

"Sam!"

"Okay, maybe more than a friend, but I doubt he likes me back!"

"The first step is _admitting_ it!" Jazz pratically sang. Happy with her response to the question, Jazz let Sam go, and they continued walking and gathering sticks and logs.

The silence was starting to get uncomfortable, but of course, fate just had to mess with them. When they were heading back to camp, they heard a scream.

* * *

Maddie and Jack had to hurry in what they were doing, because they girls kept coming back with wood. While Jack did the tents, Maddie worked on setting up ghost detectors.

She could easily climb up the nearby trees and set the traps that would only activate for a ghost. She made sure not to activate some of the other traps deeper in the woods, while thinking even more about Danny.

Maddie decided to bring it up to Jack when she got back to camp. She was worried about her baby boy.

Stepping back into the clearing they picked a little bit off the road, Maddie was amazed to see all of the tents up. They weren't even collapsing on themselves like she thought they would!

"Maddie! Your back!" Jack stumbled into view and headed towards her.

Maddie forced a smile. "Yep! And all of the ghost protocals are set into place!"

Jack stopped when he noticed the look on her face. "Maddie, what's wrong?"

Maddie ran, crying into Jack's open arms. "Oh, _Jack_! I'm so worried about Danny!"

After Jack managed to calm her down, they talked about what was wrong. Occasionally, Maddie would start crying, and Jack would have to start all over, but he did manage to get why she was upset.

"So... You're saying Danny-Boy is ghost hunting?" Maddie nodded. "That's great! He's finally getting into the family bussiness!"

Maddie shook her head sniffling. "No Jack... He was ghost hunting with another ghost..."

"'Ghost hunting with another ghost'? You don't mean...? _Phantom_?!"

Maddie nodded her head and started crying again. "He's b-been getting hurt! I've seen all of the signs, but then I never connected the dots!"

Jack was worried about his wife more than anything. It broke his heart into a million pieces when she was like this.

"It's okay, honey. We'll get Phantom for this. He doesn't get to mess with a Fenton without getting hurt!"

Maddie smiled through her tears. "Thanks Ja-"

A scream pierced the air. Louder than what the girls heard because they were closer. Maddie and Jack noticed at the same time that the scream came from where the boys headed out.

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

A/N

Yay! I was anxious to put this chapter out, but I decided to get chapter four written out first! Yep! I know what's going to happen for once!

The next chapter _will_ be out tomorrow, so thanks for reading!

Reviews are welcomed! See ya later!


	4. The Fall of Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

A/N

As promised the next chapter is here! I have a lot of writing to do today, since I'm going to go celebrate my brother's birthday. There most likely won't be another chapter out today, but I will try to write as many as I can!

So without further ado, enjoy the next chapter in Phantom S'mores!

* * *

 **Chapter Four: The Fall of Love**

* * *

Danny and Tucker walked for about twenty minutes of joking before the topic changed. Mostly, for Tucker's enjoyment. For Danny, it was miserable and embarasing.

"Sooo, Danny... Do you like a girl at school?" Tucker pushed a low hanging branch away from him so he wouldn't get hit.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck, thinking. "Well... There's Valerie, but she's all yours now." Danny looked at Tucker with a knowing look in his icy blue eyes. "Then, there's always Paulina, but she only cares about me when I'm saving the city..."

"But you know I'm not talking about them!" Tucker pratically whined. He was excited for his friend's answer so he could go collect all the betting money he got from betting that Danny has feelings for Sam, and that he tells her before highschool is over. Their last year hasn't even started yet, but Tucker just knew it would happen soon. "I'm talking about Sam!"

Danny imediatly blushed. He looked away and walked faster, pretending that he saw a good log for the fire. He added a little ghostly juice to his speed, so he was twenty feet away from Tucker in a matter of seconds.

"Hey!"

"Hey, what, Tuck? You know I have feelings for her, but I doubt she even has any for me!"

Tucker ran in front of his friend and started walking backwards. "It's kind of obvious that you had feelings for her, but the real question is how strong your feelings are!"

Danny was baffled. Was he really being that obvious? Danny moaned. "Please tell me I wasn't that obvious!"

Tucker smiled, happy his friend was nervous about this. "You weren't that obvious." Danny phewed, looking relieved. "You were really obvious!"

Danny looked daggers at his friend. His eyes flashed green, but it didn't go away. Tucker backed away nervous. He dropped his pile of logs and sticks to raise his hands up in surrender.

Danny noticed imediate danger. He tried calling out to Tucker, but it was too late. With a yelp, Tucker slipped and started falling into a ravine.

Quickly, without thinking, Danny dropped his pile and dove into the ravine head first.

He let the white bands of light change him into Phantom, and dove after him. He flew faster when he finished changing, and closed the gap between him and Tucker easily. He wrapped his arms around Tucker, taking him in a hug, and crashed into the ground below. Danny took most of the damage from the impact. He wasn't going fast enough to create a crater, but the ground below them cracked.

Before he knew it, Danny let go of Tucker, and passed out from exhaustion and the adrenaline quickly leaving him. The world went black.

* * *

Tucker couldn't believe it! He slipped and now he was going to die from it! He screamed his head off when he saw Danny dive in as well, thinking that he slipped. He stopped screaming loudly when he saw Danny transform. He then started trying to yell out his name, but he couldn't. Tucker blinked, and Danny was there, and he started _hugging_ him! Then, they stopped moving. It wasn't slowly stopping, either. Abrubtly, and painfully was how it happend. Danny let go of him, but Tucker could only move off of him. He sat there, letting the adrenaline go away, for what seemed like forever, when it only took about a minute.

Tucker noticed that there was a sharp pain in his ankle. And that there was a cut above his eyebrow that was bleeding slowly, but steadily. He removed his backpack with shaking hands, and started looking for the first aid kit he always seemed to have.

He grabbed the rolls of gauze and looked over at Danny. He was back to his black haired, blue eyed friend, but he was extremely pale. Paler than normal. His arm was bent back in a way it shouldn't be, and his foot was facing backwards. Tucker knew he need more gauze than what they had to help his friend.

He went back to the first aid kit and grabbed the distilled water to clean the areas before wrapping them. Danny could heal fast, but if Tucker didn't act now, his friend could heal with his foot being in that odd angle, and his arm not functioning properly.

Since he was still passed out, Tucker didn't grab the painkillers for Danny, but for himself. It would be a bit before he could fix himself up, so the painkillers would numb the pain long enough for him to help Danny.

Tucker started working. He was glad he had a lot of gauze, because he used four rolls just on Danny. The distilled water didn't last long, so Tucker spread it out, leaving enough for himself to use.

Danny started stirring when Tucker was working on his other injuries. Moaning, Danny tried to sit up. Tucker quickly pushed his friend back down. "Dude, that was a nasty fall. You're hurt, so stop moving so you can heal!"

Danny listened and layed back down. "What happend?"

Tucker finished wrapping up his bruised ribs. "I was hoping you would tell me that. After all, you're the one that wasn't screaming his head off and decided to save me." Tucker sat up, pushing back his glasses. He was worried if his friend was alright.

Grunting with the effort it took to sit up, Danny looked at Tucker's retreating back. "I... Dunno what happend. I just dove after you, and the next thing I know, I wake up in pain."

Tucker looked back into the kit, looking for more of the pain killers to give to his friend. "That's a story Sam would just love to hear."

Danny started laughing, but stopped quickly, since it still hurt. "So doc, what are my injuries?"

Tucker turned around, glad to see the twinkle alive in his friend's eyes. He stood up and walked back to him. "Well, you have a broken foot, a fractured arm by the looks of it, bruised ribs, and a lot of scratches." Tucker unscrewed the bottle and gave Danny two pills. "It's a miracle you're alive. Some would say you are half dead already!" Tucker joked.

Danny took the pills and swallowed them dry. "So I've been told..."

Tucker looked back at his friend. Worry replaced the joy at his friend starting to sound like himself. "Dude, you shouldn't beat yourself up over that. It's stupid!"

"How can I, Tuck! They said they're glad I died, because now they can study my ghostly remains!" Danny looked Tucker in the eye. He was mostly sad and angry at himself that he let those words get to him. He's heard worse, but this time, it was just... too much to handle. "My own parents are glad I died, Tucker! They didn't even notice their own son died!"

Tucker stepped toward his friend with caution and concern in his eyes. "Dude, they didn't know you died because we never told them! The only reason they said that was because they didn't know it was you!"

Danny deflaited. "They said I was half dead and half monster. Imagine your own parents saying that... It just won't go away!"

Tucker hugged his friend. "Just forget about it. For now, let's get out of this ravine. We'll talk about it later."

"But first, you need to be looked at as well. You're more prone to infections." Danny stood up, and made Tucker sit down.

* * *

Even with their head start, Sam and Jazz quickly caught up with Maddie and Jack. By the time they did reach them, they had twigs stuck in their hair, and a lot of cuts.

Breathless, Jack noticed the two teens. "Kids! What happend to Danny and Tucker?"

"We... We don't know!"

They all started calling their names. "Danny!" and "Tucker!" and, of course, the occasional shout of "Where are you?!", was yelled throughout the forest for a full hour.

Sam was the only one that continued yelling, but she soon forgot about Tucker, and just started yelling at Danny.

"Daniel James Fenton! Answer me! I know you're out there! Stop this ridiculous nonesense and ANSWER!..."

She kept it up for a full ten minutes before Jazz heard something that sounded like yelling. Jazz ran up to Sam and spun her around. "Shush! I hear something!"

They all stopped moving and tried to listen for what Jazz heard, but it stopped. Sam, who was looking hopeful, glared daggers at Jazz, and was about to continue shouting when she heard it.

Very faintly, but unmistakably, they heard Tucker. " _Ow, ow, ow, ow! Easy Danny!"_

 _"Well, it's kind of hard to be easy when you keep moving!"_

They heard another yell. " _Shush, Tucker! We don't know what kind of animals are out here!"_

Tucker apparently, was listening. _"-I don't know how you weren't yelling out in pain! You got hurt worse!"_

 _"Remember, Tuck, I'm a little different_."

" _Little different? Yeah right! You're a lot more different than me and-"_

Sam heard enough to know that she knew they were about to reveal too much. "Danny!"

" _Sam_?!"

"Where are you!?"

It was getting harder to hear them, so they all walked forward more to where they heard the voices.

" _Stop moving! We fell into a hidden ravine!"_

"What?!" Sam was at the head of the group, so she was the one that was in danger. She speed up, wanting to get closer quicker. She was going too fast to stop and head to Danny's warning.

" _STOP MOV-!"_

A fourth yell was heard as Sam, who was ahead of the group, didn't hear Danny quickly enough, and slipped.

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

A/N

 _*Looks out of war bunker to see people with pitchforks*_ Heh, heh... Let me explain my actions first please!

* _waits for them to attack*_ Okay, thanks... So the only reason I did that was because I was stuck to put what's next. I've hit a temperary writing block, and I'm trying to come up with more ideas. Remember, I'm still writing out this story as we speak. The next chapter isn't even done yet!

 _*The people growled*_ Okay, okay! Just give me a day and I'll have some more chapters ready for you to devour!

 _*The people grumble loudly and start setting up camp*_

Thanks guys for your support! Reviews are appreciated! Tell me what you think should happen next!

See you next time!


	5. Rescue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

A/N

The next chapter is here! I ended up not writing AT ALL, because my parents decided to make us go places, and I wasn't alowed on my phone. I stayed up late, and woke up early to get only this chapter done. This is the shortest chapter so far, but hopefully it can last till the next is up!

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Rescue**

* * *

"Stop moving! We fell into a hidden ravine!"

"What?!"

"STOP MOV-!"

A fourth yell was heard as Sam, who was ahead of the group, didn't hear Danny quickly enough, and slipped.

Sam knew she messed up. She was falling, but only for a second. Her hands were in front of her, trying to get snagged on something.

When they finally did, she was at least five feet into the ravine. She gripped the vine as if her life depended on it. She couldn't believe her luck. First, Jazz asked dumb questions about her feelings on Danny, the next she slipped in the ravine!

 _If this is a story_ , she thought, _then where's the dude that's supposed to save me_? Even though Sam was a goth, she was forced to listen to fairy tales throughout her miserable childhood. That's when she chose to go goth.

As if on cue, Jack appeared above her. He got so close to the edge, that little pebble rocks fell down on her. "It's okay, Sam! Just start slowly climbing up!"

Even an idiot could tell he was nervous, but Sam had other things to think about. Mainly her life.

Sam nodded her head. She's been in more life threatening situations before, this was just a little different. There was no Danny to rescue her with his ghost powers if he wanted to keep his secret.

She slowly started climbing up. Sam was almost up, when the vine gave up a little, and fell a bit. She let out a yelp of fright. Very few things scared her, and this was one of them.

"Don't move anymore!" Jack looked down at her. He crouched down offering his hand. "Just grab ahold of my hand and I'll pull you up the rest of the way."

"Mh,hph!" Sam couldn't speak, like she lost the ability to, but she made the noise like she understood. The only problem was, she wanted to keep both hands on the vine, not one.

Noticing that she wasn't moving, Danny decided to act. "Sam! Listen to me! I know you want to keep your hands where they are, but that's not going to get you out of the ravine!" When she still wasn't moving, he continued. "Trust me! If you fall, I will do whatever it takes to keep you uninjured! I don't care about the consiquences!"

Realizing that Danny ment that he would give up his secret to save her, Sam finally released her hand from the vine and put it in Jack's huge ones.

"Pull!"

She gave another yelp of fright. All of a sudden, Sam was yanked into the air. She let go of the vine with her other hand, and grabbed onto Jack's like her life depended on it. Then she was brought over and past the mouth of the ravine. They kept pulling until she was five feet away from it.

They attempted to pull her farther away, but Sam wrenched her arms out of Jack's grip, and tried to catch her breath.

Danny was worried about Sam, even though she was okay. She was so close to getting hurt, not dying,... never dying.

"Okay, kids. We'll be back with the Fenton Ghost Rope to get you two out!" Jack hollored down to them. "Maddie will stay here with Sam, and Jazz will come with me!"

Before anyone could answer, he was already running back to camp with Jazz on his heals.

"Great, we're stuck down here and I can't use my powers to get us out of here quicker." Danny sat down on a nearby rock.

Tucker picked up the first aid kit and his backpack before he went to sit by Danny. "Dude, it's okay. At least this time we won't have to lie that much."

Danny took the bandages and started again on wrapping up Tucker's head. He was a lot more careful so it wouldn't hurt too much to where Tucker would have to cry out. "I dunno... We don't know how long it will be for them to get to camp and get back. It's been..." He looked at Tucker's watch. "An hour since we fell."

Tucker hissed. "Sorry..."

"Ugh, I hate bandages!" Tucker closed his eyes.

"And yet you manage to put them on m-"

Danny was cut off when Maddie yelled down to them. "We heard you guys talking about injuries and getting them bandaged, but what are your injuries?"

Tucker looked at Danny. He shook his head at Tucker. "Danny has only a few scrapes and bruises." They heard Maddie and Sam sigh with relief. "But I have a cut above my eye, and apparently my ankle is sprained."

It was a bit before they responded. During that time, the two boys looked at eachother, hoping that everything was okay with them. "Well, how did you wrap the ankle?"

Tucker was about to answer, but Danny beat him to it. "I wrapped it a couple times around the bottom of his foot. Then I wrapped it on his lower leg. I then criss crossed it, so it should stay there for awhile." Danny hoped that his mom wouldn't get too suspicious about how he wrapped it.

"Well, I can't say you did bad, but you didn't do it too well either..."

"So I've heard..." Danny muttured only loud enough for Tucker to hear.

Maddie and Sam obviously didn't hear. "... So when you get back up here, I'll take a look at it to make sure it's properly wrapped."

Danny, with his ghostly hearing, heard the crunch of leaves and twigs, indicating that they were moving closer to them. "Be careful!"

They stopped moving. "We won't fall into the ravine like you guys because we can see the mess you made." Sam looked at them from above. "And don't worry. I learned my lesson."

* * *

It was a long time till Jack and Jazz got back to them with the ghost rope. By the time they did, Maddie and Sam created a structure using nature around them, to help pull them up.

"Good you have the rope!" Maddie quickly got up, brushing dirt off of her. She then proceeded to take the rope and quickly got it set up. She went back to the edge and yelled down to the two trapped boys. "They rope is only going to stretch so much! You'll most likely have to jump onto it and climb!"

Jazz looked over the edge and saw the boys look at eachother. "Okay! We can do that!"

Sam started helping out with the rope. "Here it comes!"

The rope was slowly lowered until they couldn't lower it anymore without them dropping it fully into the ravine.

* * *

Tucker looked at Danny. "You go first. If you fall, I got you." Tucker nodded.

They walked over to the rope. Danny boosted him up to the rope using only one hand, since his arm was obviously still hurting him. Tucker gripped the rope and started slowly climbing high enough so Danny could start climbing as well.

All of the sudden, the rope jerked violently. Tucker let out a yell. He slipped a little down the rope.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Tucker looked down to see Danny hurridly apologizing.

Tucker looked up and continued climbing the glowing green rope. "You so owe me!" Tucker muttured.

He heard Danny chuckle. "Anything."

* * *

It seemed like it took forever, but in reality, it took five minutes for them to come out over the top of the ravine.

Sam waited until they stood up and walked a good distance away from the mouth of the ravine, before she and Jazz pounced on them.

"You two are so stupid-!"

"- Cannot believe you two fell into the ravine-"

"- So worried about-"

"- Scared out of my mind!"

"SO DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" They yelled in unison. Sam waited for Danny to respond, but he only gave a slight chuckle.

"I promise I won't do that again, even though Tucker was the one who fell." Sam turned to Tucker and glared daggers.

"Hey! I stitched up your boyfriend after he broke his-"

"Shut it, Tuck! My mom and dad can still hear us!" Sam looked up and saw that Danny was right. They could hear everything they were saying. They were evedently eavesdropping on them, trying not to look suspicious.

Sam looked away, and instead turned to Tucker as she remembered what else he said. "And we are NOT together!" Sam kicked Tucker in the shins and walked off in the direction of camp.

She wasn't fast enough to miss what Tucker said, though. "Guess I deserved that one."

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

A/N

Thanks guys for reading! I'm sorry it's short, but I was having trouble thinking about what should happen...

Well, anyways... The next chapter may not come out tomorrow, because my brother's birthday is today and we're celebrating, so I won't have time to write!

I'm sorry about that, but thanks for your support!

These people listed this story as a favorite! Thanks guys!

 **Ashjd55**

 **JacobPhantom**

 **Nerdy Reader 16**

 **e2001.** **22**

 **knf072013**

This is at the time I'm uploading this chapter!

Please review if you think I should do a whole chapter with Youngblood! It's either a whole chapter dedicated to Youngblood and what he has cooking for Danny, or I can add a little Fenton drama into the mix. Or possibly even Valerie! Who knows? It's up to you!

See ya next time!


	6. Cookies in the Park

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

A/N

I'm sorry that this came out late-ish! My life has been hectic! Enough said for now, because I gotta write the next chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Cookies in the Park**

* * *

Youngblood laughed as he left the Fenton household. He couldn't believe he had the run of the town! "I can't believe that little twerp isn't here! All we have to worry about is that bratty ghost huntress. What do they call her?" He looked at his skeletal horse.

"I believe she is calling herself the Red Huntress, sir."

He started flying over towards the local mall. "Why does everyone have to have a color in their name!? The human superheros even have colors in their name!"

Sighing, the skeletal horse transformed into a parrot, making Youngblood fly by himself. "Hey!"

"Sir, it's good to stretch before we go mess around with the people in Amity."

Youngblood grumbled insulting things to his skeletal friend before entering the mall. "We might as well change our appearance, sir."

"Oh, yeah... right. Well, let's see what they have!" They both flew invisibly into the closest goth store, since they always seemed to have something scary displayed.

"How about this one, sir?" Youngblood flew over to the area where he saw people screaming and moving away from the now visible, ghost parrot.

He sighed. "It will have to do..." Youngblood closed his eyes, consintrating hard on the clothes he saw before him. With a faint pop and a gasp from him, Youngblood opened his eyes and looked in the nearest mirror.

He had black, ripped jeans, slightly covered by a black and red stripped shirt, that was artfully cut around the sleeves. He wore red combat boots, simular to a certain goth, we all know and love. Youngblood had his green, slightly glowing hair in a ponytail, which acted like flames. He got that idea from Ember.

"This will have to do for now, and scare a couple people. Especially with my new power I got!"

The skeletal parrot shivered at the idea of his new power. "Make sure, sir, that you don't overexert yourself and make it permanent." He then transformed into a bat. Not the cute and cuddly ones, but ones straight out of a horror movie. He had crazy long wings that stretched two and a half feet each. Of course, he was made fully out of bones, but he still looked creepy.

A blast was heard throughout the mall, as a certain huntress slammed into the shop. She looked over imediatly at Youngblood and his assistant. "What are you two ghosts doing here?"

Youngblood looked at her, trying to keep his fear from showing. He put on a cocky grin. "Oh, you know... The usual... Scaring people, and getting a laugh..." He was slowly floating towards the very back of the store.

"You like tricks?" Youngblood nodded. "Well, I got one for you!" Without hesitation, an ectoblaster appeared on her hoverboard. It fired straight at them.

Youngblood dove out of the way, but the skeletal ghost bat got hit instead. "No!" He quickly dashed over to his slightly smoking friend. Youngblood picked him up, and flew straight for the ceiling when he heard another ectoblast charge up.

He dove through the ceiling in time. The blast hitting the spot where he once was milliseconds after he disappeared.

* * *

Valerie was mad. She quickly dashed out of the store and flew towards the ceiling where there was already a hole. She flew through and activated a new feature on her helmet.

She was able to see anything and everything, even if a ghost was invisible. She quickly scanned the sky, searching for the ghosts. Not seeing them in the sky, Valerie started slowly circling out, searching the streets and sky above them. Activating another feature Tucker upgraded for her, Valerie was able to see in buildings. She quickly scanned them and growled. She quickly flew home so her dad wouldn't notice her absence.

The ghost had gotten away.

After dashing through the ceiling, Youngblood flew in one direction. He stayed in a straight path so he could make the quickest escape.

"C'mon, c'mon... Don't disappear on me now!" The skeletal bat was slowly fading. Soon enough, Youngblood could see his own ghostly arms through him.

He unconsiously found himself land in the park near the playground. He layed his ghostly companion down on the ground. He let some of his ghostly energy seep out of his child sized fingers, and enter his friend.

After a couple minutes of his own ghostly energy leaking in his friend, he stopped. Youngblood was too exhausted to continue.

He only hoped his friend would be okay, and that the Red Huntress wouldn't find them.

* * *

After Youngblood passed out, a few kids from the playground ran over. "Is he okway?" A little blonde girl spoke first. She wore a blue dress with white flats. Her hair was in pigtails.

"I don't know, Lucy. I think we should tell mommy..."

The girl named Lucy stamped her foot on the ground. "James, dwon't! He needs rest!"

An older kid walked up to Lucy and James. "What are you two staring at?"

"You don't see him?" James looked at his older brother in surprise.

The older kid ignored the question. "Mom says we're going home soon." And with that he walked away.

Lucy looked back down at Youngblood and noticed that there was a skeletal bat close by him. "Who dwo you think that is?"

"I don't know Lucy, but we better get going. Mom will be mad." James started walking away, back towards a women standing next to his brother.

"Okway..." Before she walked away, she put a bag of cookies near the boy. She hoped that he would wake up soon and enjoy them. "Bye..."

* * *

Youngblood later woke up hearing a familiar voice talking.

"Oh, sir, what have we gotten ourselves into?" Youngblood opened up one of his eyes to see it was now evening. The sky was steadily getting darker. "You're weak, and out of it... We can't get back into the ghost zone safely... Oh, what are we going to do?"

Youngblood sat up. "Well, for starters, we need to go to Wisconsin."

The shapeshifting skeletal ghost jumped in surprise, flapping his wings. "You're awake?!"

Youngblood stood up and floated a few inches off the ground. He rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm awake." He then looked at the ground that he was previously laying in. "Why are there cookies?"

The shapeshifter transformed back into the skeletal ghost parrot. "I don't know, sir. They were there when I woke up."

Youngblood, not questioning their fortune, quickly grabbed the bag of cookies. He happily started munching on them. Even though he didn't need food to survive anymore, a snack was always appreaciated.

"Why do we need to go to Wisconsin, sir?"

Youngblood swallowed his mouthful of chocolate chip cookies before he answered. "We need to go there to get back into the Ghost Zone..."

"Why do we need to go to Wisconsin to do that, sir?" He then proceeded to land on Youngblood's shoulder.

"We need to go there because Plasmius has a portal!" He took off, flying high into the sky. "And I don't want to get back home by being sucked into another thermos and forgotten." He shivered.

"Understandable, but sir?"

"What?"

"You're going in the wrong direction."

"No I'm not!"

The skeletal parrot flew in front of him. "Yes, sir, you are. You're heading towards the beach."

Youngblood blushed and changed directions. They flew on in the night, never stopping, until the reached Wisconsin and found Vlad's mansion.

* * *

They hesatated on the boundaries of Vlad Plasmius' land. Youngblood knew enough about him, that he wouldn't charge in uninvited.

"Let's make a game out of this!" Youngblood slowly flew forwards.

"Are you sure that is wise, sir?"

Youngblood flew quickly into the forest below them. He flew as fast as he could. "No! I'm just a kid after all!"

The parrot sighed. "Oh, sir... You just had to make a game..." He flew quickly after his friend.

They reached the mansion at breakneck speeds. They were neck and neck, but the parrot put on a quick burst of speed, and won.

"No fair!" Youngblood whined. He started throwing a tantrum at loosing to the skeletal parrot."-I cannot believe you beat me here! You obviously chea-"

"Sir?" The skeletal bird looked at something behind Youngblood, fear in his bird face.

"-call a rematch! You can't use-"

"Sir!" He flew up to Youngblood and turned him around using his wings.

Youngblood stopped midsentence. He looked into the glowing red eyes of Plasmius.

"Now what are you two doing here, hmm?" Vlad had a sparkle in his evil eyes.

"We-we want t-to get back home, s-sir!" Youngblood started shaking. Plan after plan forming in his mind on how to get away. He wanted Plasmius to think he was scared.

"Surely you can do that in Amity? Didn't that large baffoon make one?"

Youngblood didn't know who he was talking about. "Y-yes, sir he did, b-but they booby trapped their l-lab, and the p-portal's locked!" He had the perfect plan devised. The only problem was executing it.

Plasmius floated forward, and they floated back. He got an evil smirk of satisfaction from seeing the scared. "Well, I can help with that, but it comes at a price..."

It was time to act. Youngblood quickly pointed over Plasmius' shoulder. "D-Danny Phantom!" Plasmius turned around. Using the distraction, Youngblood grabbed his friend by the tail, who squawked loudly. He dove into the mansion and tried to find the hidden lab.

He didn't have long. And Plasmius could be around any corner. Finally, he ended up diving through the floor, and stumbling into the lab. It wasn't the right lab, though. There was no portal ther. Instead, it was filled to the brim with weapons.

Youngblood squealed. He forgot about Plasmius and looked like a kid in a candy store. He started grabbing any and all weapons he could.

"Sir, I don't think it's wise we stay here. We need to get out with our afterlives intact." He flew around the lab, nervous. He was afraid any second Plasmius would show up, and that they were doomed.

"Gimme a sec! I'm almost done!" Youngblood threw invention after invention aside as he looked for a good one. "Skulker would love these!" He murmured.

Plasmius' voice filled the room. "And if Skulker got his hands on any of my weapons by theft, it would be the end of his afterlife!"

Youngblood looked around in fear. Plasmius appeared right in front of his face. He grabbed Youngblood by his shirt and flew through ceiling after ceiling until they were outside.

The parrot was long gone.

"Now, since you want to get back into the Ghost Zone, you can spend a little more time here!" He punched Youngblood in the jaw. "Oh, and try to make Daniel's life miserable, hmm?" He sent an ectoblast that connected with Youngblood as he tried to fly away. "Ta, ta!" Vlad sent one more ectoblast, effectivly frying all of the visible weapons.

It sent Youngblood flying. He was unconsious after the second attack. He floated further and further away from the mansion for hours until a certain ghostly parrot appeared.

"Oh,sir... What have we gitten ourselves into?"

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

 **The Talent-** That sucks working for that long, but thanks for taking your valuable free time to read this! And who knows? Maybe I'll put some more action for your favorite character!

A/N

I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but it _will take less than a week_! I'm sorry about that, but I've been busy!

Please review and tell me where I went wrong, if I went wrong. And what should possibly happen next!

Thanks guys!


	7. Laughter and Pain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

A/N

So apparently this is the shortest chapter yet... Yeah, I'm slowly crashing and burning... But at least this chapter is here!

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Laughter and Pain**

* * *

When they finally reached the final stretch to camp, Maddie was fussing over Tucker more than Danny. It was a relief, because Danny's healing abilities had to have time. Most of his injuries were already healed.

Maddie forgot that she put ectopweapons and traps where they entered the camp. And that they would target her son.

Danny caught the whine of ghost weapons powering up. He had no time to dodge, before a weapon struck.

"Danny!" Jazz imediatly went in front of her brother. The ectoweapons wouldn't fire if his ectosignature was blocked. They were designed to get a clear shot and nothing else.

Maddie was messing with a controller, trying to find the right buttons to push to deactivate the safety measures. Jack was about to put Tucker down to rush to his son, but Sam touched the highest point she could. Which just so happened to be his elbow.

"Don't. You'll make Tucker's injuries hurt even more." Jack instantly deflated. He looked at Tucker.

Tucker put on a forced smile. "It's okay, Mr.F, Danny's strong!"

Jack calmly walked over to his son, and saw his shirt was burned where the ectoblast hit him.

Danny groaned, and said dumbly, "Where's the bus?" He tried to sit up, but got pushed back down by Sam and Jazz.

Sam rolled her eyes. "There was no bus."

Danny looked at his injury, and then looked at his mom, still pressing buttons. Realization dawned. "Oh..."

"Got it!" Maddie put the device back into one of her pockets. She rushed over to Danny. "Oh Danny! I'm so sorry! I forgot that I put up the ghost defenses and that they activate for you! Ugh, I need to get that fixed! I cannot believe that I-"

Danny sat up and hugged her, efectively cutting off her sentence. "Mom, it's okay... I'm okay..." He let go of her, and quickly layed back down. He then noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Danny...!" Danny slowly got to his feat, faking a grimace of pain.

"It's okay mom... Let's just get back to camp. I wanna hear your ghost stories." Maddie chuckled. She helped Danny ginish getting to his feat, and tried to continue helping him to camp.

"I'm fine mom!" Maddie was gently pushed away from Danny.

Maddie was about to try to help him again, but Jazz placed her hand on her mother's shoulder. "He'll be fine, mom. Sam will be next to him ready to help." Jazz looked her mother in the eye. "Just focus on getting us back to camp."

Maddie nodded, and they started heading back to camp.

* * *

It took a little longer, because even though Danny insisted he was fine, he was walking slower.

When they did reach camp fully, Danny walked over to his tent, and sat down. Sam quickly followed him. Everyone else wanted to go over and make sure Danny was truely alright, but Tucker was still hurt. So they instead went to help another person who was injured.

Maddie motioned for Jack to bring Tucker to the GAV. Jazz went ahead of them and opened up the back doors so they could lay him down. She quickly grabbed some Fenton Emergency Blankets and layed them down so it would be more comfortable instead of just laying on cold, hard metal.

Jack carefully layed Tucker down. He only winced once when they had to move his injured leg to a better position for Maddie to work on.

Jazz quickly found more painkillers, and only gave Tucker one pill. He swallowed it dry. Maddie then started to get to work.

There was always the slight wince and hiss of pain from Tucker, but it was over fairly quickly.

* * *

Danny sat down at the mouth of his tent, but was quickly forced to lay down because of the pain.

Sam quickly opened up her backpack and looked for her first aid kit. "Okay, Danny, what injuries do you have?"

"Right after the fall, or right now?" Danny winced a little from the pain.

Sam rolled her eyes, and mumbled something that sounded like, boys. "Right after the fall, what were your injuries?"

Danny tried to remember what Tucker said his injuries were. "Well... A broken foot... Fractured arm... Bruised ribs... And a few scratches..."

Sam nodded her head, expecting nothing less. "And now?" She looked over at Danny, with a painkiller in hand.

"Now, I think it's just a fractured foot, ribs are still a little bruised, the very obvious burn, and my arm's healed." Danny took the painkillers offered and swallowed them dry.

"This may hurt, but if your foot didn't heal right, we're going to have to figure out what to do to fix it..."

Danny blanched. "Well, on that note, Doc, mind fixing me up?"

Sam smiled sadly. "Just promise me that on this camping trip, you don't finish killing yourself?"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "I can't promise, but I'll try..."

Sam got to work rewrapping his foot. "That's all I could ask for..."

* * *

After Maddie made sure that Sam wrapped up Danny okay, they all set up the campfire for the night. The girls won easily, as they had the most wood. Even though the boys brought none back, they would get a few extra marshmallows to make into s'mores.

The whole ordeal left them very little time with daylight. So very quickly, it was dark enough for a fire.

With the fire lit, they all put marshmallows on their chosen sticks, and got to roasting them. They joked a lot about what happened, and Maddie was glad it didn't scar them emotionally. Physically, Tucker would get a real scar on his head.

While they were happily eating their first s'more, they decided to start a new conversation.

Tucker smacked his lips. "So, who has the first campfire story?"

Jack instantly perked up. "I do!" He quickly got up and dashed to his and Maddie's tent.

They all watched his behind sticking out of the tent. Sam snorted, and started choking. Thankfully, she was sitting next to Danny, who imediatly patted her on the back until she stopped.

"Thanks..." Sam blushed when she realized that Danny still had his arm on Sam's back.

Danny smiled, oblivious of what he was doing. "No problem."

Tucker decided at that moment to ruin it. "Lovebirds!" Was whispered from his direction, and Danny quickly blushed and pulled his hand away. Sam blushed even more, and stared at Tucker with a promise of pain.

Maddie and Jazz tried to hide their laughter behind their hands, but Danny, with his ghostly hearing, heard them laughing and blushed even more.

At that moment, Jack appeared with a flashlight. He then noticed the scene before him. He smiled and sat down by his wife. "Did it happen yet?"

Maddie was still laughing a little. "Well... They were kinda close, but Tucker made a comment!" Maddie tried to be quiet, but Danny heard her.

"Mom!"

Jack couldn't help but laugh. "Well, let's get on to the campfire stories!"

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

A/N

So I added in a _little_ DxS fluff for someone in particular... You know who you are!

There is a reason I've given myself a time limit saying the latest a chapter will be out is a week. And this is why...

This is my _very first fanfic_!

I got inspired to do a camping trip from **Haiju**! It's loosly based off of it, because there _is_ a camping trip. It's just not Maddie and Danny... So there will most likely be no more Vlad, because the main antagonist is Youngblood.

But in all seriousness, check out **Haiju** 's fanfic, Roughing It. It's amazing!

Anyways... I gotta do a little research on some campfire stories to put in next chapter... Joy...

Review and tell me what ya think of this story/chapter/update! It means a lot to know what you think!


	8. Author's Note

I am so deeply sorry guys for this false alarm, but there's a **poll** on my **profile** that I would like you guys to answer. It's a question regarding where I take this story, because I really don't know...

So it would be appreciated if you guys looked into it! Thanks!


	9. Author's Note (Again)

I'm sorry guys! This is kinda a false alarm, but this story will be removed **November 4, 2017** so I can start rewriting it!

The poll-which is now closed- decided on how I would continue my story, which you guys want me to rewrite it!

I appologize now for rewriting the story when some of you wanted me to continue! The majority wanted the opposite, and I was kinda glad, to be honest. My writing style went under some changes since I started this story, and I would love to add it throughout.

The story will most likey be published next year after I finish Phantom's Mind...

I hope you can stick with me until then, because I'm the type of person who asks so many _what if_ questions that I will always be wondering what if I continued how this story is now...

Anyways... Thank you for reading this and kinda wasting a little of your time. I hope you enjoyed it so far, because it will be back and better than ever!

-KP


	10. I'm sorry guys

**I... I have a confession to make.**

 **I have cancer.**

 **I'm sorry for not telling you guys, but it's not looking so good. I'm deciding to give away my FanFiction account to someone who I trust with all my heart. She's been with me through all of this, and she even wrote some of it.**

 **They say I have until the end of the year to live, and I don't want to keep you guys hanging forever. I'm sorry for all of you who want me to continue with my stories, but I'm just not able to.**

 **My friend's account is** _CalypsoKatMinx_ **. She will have full ownership of my stories and I hope you'll go and support her, as she will be reposting some of my stories with more details to it.**

 **This is it guys... It's the end of the road for my writing career and I'm glad you were all with me.**

 **By the way, I posted this message on ALL of my stories so the word gets out to all of you loyal people. I'll miss you all**

 **-Katie**


End file.
